His Queen
by The-Salvatore's-girl27
Summary: Klaus is king of the underworld. Every supernatural being bows to him, everyone except a perky blonde. Caroline just wants to be her own person and make a life for herself. Will she get her way? Or will Klaus capture the blue-eyed beauty and make her his queen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I've been reading fanFiction for a couple years now and have finally decided to write one! Yes, this is my first! I don't have the best grammer so please be kind! Please tell me what you think! I'm a total Klaroline fan now so ignore my user name. Omg this is so exciting.**

 **I don't own vampire diaries but I wish I did!**

She spits blood right next to me. Blood pouring out of her mouth. Her angry eyes judge me without mercy. I send an equal expression back with my head held high.

"The man you're working for is a maniac. Why are you helping him? I'm innocent in this."

She laughs in my face. "No one is innocent." She says simply. "You also just punched me in the damn face."

She cocks her head to the side eyes shining with some expression I can't place.

"How?" She asks

"How what?" If she's going to send me to my personal hell can't she give me what time I have left?

"How did you single-handedly escape every single of our toughest soldiers and bounty hunters? I don't believe it. You, with your little blonde curls? They had to send a siren to trap you and you even resisted me."

"You're a siren?" Why is he so obsessed with capturing me that he'd send one of his most powerful defenses?

She laughs again. I hate that I don't already hate her. The supernatural world scares me. The women in front of me is of the most powerful. She can get into your mind and lure you by using the things you love most and torture you with your most painful memories. She makes you feel how she wants you to feel. She can defeat any opponent by turning their mind inside out. They are rare and are one of the most valuable defenses in the castle usually used for torture. Making whole armies mad before they even reach the front gates. They can sense emotions, it helps them understand how to use you.

"Can you at least loosen the ropes? They are cutting into my wrists." I hold up my arms in a gesturing motion. The flesh around my wrist a deep red. She looks sceptical after a long pause I think she'll refuse when she turns to loosen the thick ropes, one of the many obstacles to my long desired freedom.

"Caroline don't even think about escaping, your emotions are driving me crazy." I turn to her suddenly surprised. My identity was one of the only things I had to myself. That he didn't know. I haven't been called that in such a long time. It stung. Bringing back old memories I hated to relive.

"Stay out of my head!" I practically yelled. Suddenly filled with frustration. My only upper hand. Gone.

She jumps from surprise. "I won't tell him." She defends.

"You can't promise that." and she knows she can't.

I hadn't realized the extent of what she could do. Could she read my mind? Or just sense my anger? My sadness?

She continues "Look, he has my family or I would let you go. You don't deserve this. I can tell you what I know, but if I don't bring you back my family dies. I die."

My confusion about my situation and the supernatural world eating at me, I nod. I've only heard rumors. I understand what she's doing. I'd do the same thing. I never want to be in her situation that's why my family is 'dead' and I go by a name that isn't my own.

"The king of the supernatural world, wants you. He's a hybrid. Half wolf and half vampire. He is the most ruthless person anyone has the misfortune to encounter. If you could call him a person. He killed his own mother for crying out loud. He has no mercy, he's plain cruelty with ice cold determination. And you Caroline Forbes are his mate."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello beautiful people! Sorry for the wait! There was a little tiny bit confusion on who's POV it was, so just to clear it up it's mostly going to be Caroline's! But I'll make sure to clarify if it's Klaus's so there's no more confusion!:) I appreciate all of you and I'm so surprised you all liked it! Thank you, thank you, thank you for your support! Does anyone have any ideas or hopes in the direction and/or parts of this fic? Anything they'd like to happen? I'd also love to know if you'd like a happy/sad ending? Please review/favorite/follow because you make my day when my phone dings with anything fanfiction related! Lol I'd love to hear what you think!**

 **Enjoy:)**

Caroline's POV

It's funny how one word can change your whole world. Mate. Will it be like a death sentence? It surely feels like one. Will it mean he'll tether himself to me for an eternity? Can he do that? Will this one man that has destroyed the lives of countless people destroy mine too? Here I was naive to think he needed me for some sort of sacrifice, maybe to use someone who once loved me as a pawn? I had faith he'd stop searching, prodding at my life with cold fingers and angry determination. Mate? What does that even mean? I feel tears threatening to spill.

The beautiful girl with dark, curly, locks and judgemental brown eyes stared me down. She got up from her place crouched beside me to start a fire. Looks like I'll have one more night.

"What is your name?" I asked trying to keep the tears at bay, I'm too strong to cry now. At least that's what I'm going to tell myself.

She gave me smirk and replied almost instantly. "Katherine."

Katherine continued to work in silence. We were both lost in our own worlds until an attractive man walked up holding a duffel bag of God knows what. He was lean, blonde, and a little over average height. Katherine smirked and swayed dramatically toward him.

"Did you find anything Matty?" Katherine batted her eyelashes and spoke a little too sweetly.

'Matty' didn't notice or didn't care, because he didn't seem fazed at all.

"No. She was alone, or so it appears." He looked at me with an intense expression swept across his masculine features. He pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes and turned to Katherine.

"When are we leaving?" He seemed impatient.

"Early" Katherine replied sarcastically

"Yes I know this Katherine, how early?"

"I don't know Matt. What do you want to do? Leave tonight?" The bite was strong in her tone. She seemed put out by him wanting to leave so early. I thought she cared about her family and wanted them back as soon as possible…?

"Yes, Kathrine that's exactly what I want." His eyes were warm but his voice have me chills. Katherine stomped her foot and turned to me, grabbing my arm roughly while she pulled me up off the damp ground.

"Start walking and don't stop until I tell you to." She grounded out while untying my feet. "And don't you even think about running. I can easily make your life a living hell."

I tripped over my own feet and I would have fell if her hand was wrapped securely around my arm. She was so much kinder without this Matt guy.

It felt like we had been walking for hours. I guess that's what I get for hiding out in the woods in the middle of nowhere. My thoughts drifted to The Original Beast. Isn't that his title? How could I have forgotten? What is he going to do to me? I wondered if he was a hideous as he had made my life. When my legs grew weak and I felt as if I was going to collapse from dehydration and hunger I saw a black mini van. A van that really wasn't anything special but it was special to me. What if it's the last time I ride in one? I push back tears once again. I didn't have energy to cry like I deserved to.

Matt opened the side door to let me in. When I didn't budge he grabbed my arm to yank me inside. I spat in his face and hit him with my hands tied together. He was momentarily caught off guard and I barely sprinted away. My heart was beating in my chest harder than it ever had and I wanted to throw up. Then it started.

All I could hear was my mother screaming.

"Mom?!" I screamed, my voice rasping.

Then I realized. My mom wasn't here. She was safe.

I fought through my tears and continued to run. Pumping my arms while sweat poured down my forehead. _This isn't real. None of what you hear is real._ That's when the wave of emotions hit me. It crippled me. Every nerve in my body was on fire. I could feel myself going deeper and deeper into a dark pit of despair. No one loved me. No one will ever love me. I'll always be some insecure little girl who comes second. If even second. Why would someone care about me? I'd welcome death if he came. Will death love me? Will he bring me happiness? I knew I was supposed to be running, but for what? I couldn't remember and I didn't care.

They found my face down in the mud balling my eyes out.

"Kathrine that's enough! That's too far even for you! You know where she's going and who she's going to!"

"Oh fuck you Matt! You're the one who wanted me to make sure she didn't go any farther! Don't act all innocent! Plus she needs to realize she can't run anymore! What if he gets her and she tries to run from _him?!"_ Katherine openly shivered.

"It isn't your lesson to teach! What he does isn't your problem. You know the after affects your ability can have!"

"Just bring her to the fucking van Matt." Matt carried me bridal style to the van and laid me down on the seat. He gently but firmly tied my arms then my legs and shut the door.

I distantly realized we started driving.

After I had silently cried for a couple hours I decided I wasn't allowed to cry anymore. I could get through this. I wasn't going to let them see anymore vulnerability than they had. I had fought sleep for as long as I could. Trying to stick to my earlier promise to never let a guard down. But I had been emotionally and physically drained and broken. I slipped into a deep sleep. I dreamt of a beautiful life that I wasn't allowed to call mine anymore. A life I'll never go back to. A life that belonged to a innocent girl that, like that life, didn't exist anymore. But our dreams are never our reality unless our life is of a nightmare compared to the reality we used to hold on to.

My life was a nightmare I'll never wake from and I craved an old reality I once called boring.

 **There we have it! I hope you loved reading it as much as I loved writing it! Sorry if there's any poor grammer! We should get some Klaroline next chapter I promise!**


End file.
